


Soothing the Savage Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Spooning, Werewolf AU, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over ten years since Aomine was turned into a Werewolf and he still spends every day fighting the wolf inside him and every night plagued by visions of what will happen when he loses his self control. Thankfully his boyfriend knows the way to calm him down when the nightmares get too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing the Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is a werewolf, Kagami is possessed by a tiger spirit which means he is immune to bite-related transformations and therefore the only one not at risk of Aomine turning them into a werewolf. They live in the same apartment and occasionally get complaints about their 'noisy dog.'

Aomine didn’t know what to expect from being turned into a Werewolf. He didn’t know they even existed until that night where he wanted to go see if the lake had frozen enough to walk on and one had bounded out from the bushes and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. He’d been seven then. He was nineteen now and the scars still ached whenever it got cold enough to snow.

The Wolf lived in him now. It was always lurking there, sounding so much like his own thoughts it sometimes moved his body for him. The Wolf wanted simple things; it wanted to hunt, fuck and sleep. Every time he looked at a pretty girl he could feel it move under his skin and demand to touch her. Every time he looked at his friends he could feel the wolf howling with desire to bite them and make them part of his own pack.

Bite them, it howled within him. Bite and you can make them yours. You don’t have to be alone. Run with the pack. Be the Alpha. Taste that blood on your lips over and over until your pack is big and strong and you never have to be lonely again.

It never stopped. The wolf was always pouring its demands into his ears. Whenever he zoned out in class and started thinking of his favorite idols the wolf would make his teeth grow and his mouth water. Whenever he was hanging out with his friends and laughing there would be a moment where out of the blue the sudden desire to bite them would sweep over him, just like the moment when you look over a long drop and a part of you tells you to jump.

The wolf was always there. If he stopped suppressing it for even a moment then it would move his body, change it to be more like how the wolf wanted it to be. The pounding of the wolf’s demands grew in strength with the waxing of the moon until he felt snarling and feral himself, forcing himself with every second not to let himself falter and end up biting someone. His team had laughed and calling the time before the full moon his ‘man period.’ Only Momoi knew the real reason he isolated himself during these times, to resist the wolf’s cries for blood. Even she couldn’t _help_ because if she tried to get close enough to comfort him the wolf wanted to bite her too until he had to fight it for control of every toe and finger.

He had isolated himself, feeling his friends drift away and thinking it was for the best that he didn’t have the chance to ruin their lives like his had been ruined.

Even his dreams the wolf tormented him with his loneliness. He was a wolf without a pack to run with, hunting alone, being the alpha over nothing. It teased him with visions of carnage, blood splattering snow like his hand been but different faces superimposed over the memory; Momoi or Kuroko with blood bright on their pale skin, exposed flesh perfect for being torn or fucked. They were nightmares but the wolf made him wake up hard, reveling in the carnage as much as he reviled it.

See, it seemed to say to him, this is what your body wants. This is the real you. Be the wolf. Do what you want.

Every time he had fought it back but in his dreams it would show him what would happen when the wolf finally won…

Aomine shivered in his sleep, his fingernails becoming claws as they tightened in the blanket and his lips drawing back in a snarl. His teeth are snapping fangs as, caught in his dream, he growls like an angry dog.

Equally clawed fingers run through his hair and he snaps briefly at thin air before the soothing touch smooths down where his ears were threatening to emerge.

He opens his eyes, gleaming animal eyes that easily pierce the gloom.

The T.v. hisses on static, filling the lounge with a monochrome light. The VHS of the match they were watching has long since ended. The pale light falls on the comfortable couch and renders everything in stark contrast. Where he has been thrashing with his nightmares a corner of the blanket has ended up in the empty bowl of popcorn.

“The nightmares again?” Kagami’s arms encircle him from behind, Aomine’s boyfriend pulling him closer to his chest. The closeness weakens the wolf. To Aomine’s enhanced senses Kagami smells of jungle underbrush, wet fur and charcoal, not of the wolf but wild enough for the wolf to recognize there was a beast like it.

Aomine growls an affirmative. It’s close to the full moon and the wolf has taken hold of his while he slept. His teeth are fangs, his nails claws and his short hair has started to spread down his back in a furry ridge.

Kagami yawns and his teeth too are jutting fangs. He rubs his cheek against the werewolf’s neck, rubbing the jungle-fur-charcoal scent against Aomine’s skin.

One hand slips underneath the hem of Aomine’s T-shirt, rubbing across the trail of dark fur running down from the werewolf’s bellybutton.

The ears prick up from his hair. The wolf inside him growls and he lets it do it through his own mouth because it’s a sound of contentment not anger.

The tension from his nightmares fades and shifts to more pleasant places as Kagami’s hand slips past the waistband of his shorts and boxers following the trail of hair.

“Daiki.” Kagami says softly and he only used that name in moments like this.

He growls and moves around so his back is pressing strongly against Aomine’s and his clawed hand closes around Aomine’s hard shaft.

The wolf growls inside, enjoying the sensation of a hot hand on his cock exactly as much as he did. It was one of the few things the two agreed on; sex felt good.

He growls and Kagami growls back, both seeped enough in the ways of the beast to not need words. The thick scent of sex hangs cloying around Kagami, thick and musky and warm as his erection pressing against Aomine’s back. They had been spooning when they fell asleep and Aomine's thrashing in his sleep was grinding their bodies together.

Kagami’s hand pulls Aomine’s erection free of his pants. The head brushes up against the blankets and Aomine’s hips buck back into Kagami’s.

The Weretiger growls and thrusts his hips forwards. There are layers of cloth preventing skin from touching skin but the clear bulge of Kagami’s length feels good pressing up behind him. Kagami rests his head against the Werewolf’s shoulder, his breathing already unsettled as his cheeks start to color the same red as his hair.

Kagami’s other hand hikes up Aomine’s T-shirt to be able to rub across a nipple at the same time he stroke his shaft.

The thick scent of sex grows thicker as precum dribbles from the tip of Aomine’s cock, the Werewolf thrusting into Kagami’s hand at the same speed as Kagami is attempting to stroke him off.

“Daiki you’re the strong one.” Kagami rests his head against Aomine’s shoulder as he grinds up against him. A happy shiver runs through him at this, his teeth growing longer and dribbling saliva onto the cushion he had been using as a pillow, a lumpy misshapen monstrosity of Momoi’s attempts at crochet, more of a fishnet than a cushion cover and bigger at the bottom that at the top.

Kagami groans and pushes himself harder against Aomine’s back.

“You’re not weak and you’re not alone.” Kagami had seen enough of the nightmares to know exactly what to say. “You’re stronger than the wolf. It’s scared of you and that’s why it lies.”

Aomine grunts and curls his body forwards, wanting Kagami to go faster. Kagami notices and obliges, stroking the Werepyre’s shaft faster and more roughly. Aomine can feel the wolf slip away as it becomes lost in the pleasure. Kagami’s clawed thumb strokes across the head, becoming slick from the oozing precum.

“D-Daiki, fuck, you smell so good.” Kagami growls, his eyes sliding shut as precum leaks through his boxers and a patch of wetness touches the exposed skin on Aomine’s back. The wolf growls.

His body is aching with keeping himself tensed against Kagami but the desire to cum and forget the visions of the wolf in orgasm is stronger. He bucks roughly into the waiting hand, dribbles of fluid wetting Kagami’s clawed fingers.

The Weretiger grinds the damp patch on his shorts vigorously against Aomine’s rear as his hot breath wafts against the werepyre’s neck.

“You’re doing a good job.” Kagami half moans, half whispers and Aomine grinds his hips forward roughly and the words of praise, not sure if it motion or the reassurance that led to the electric jolt of pleasure spreading across his entire body. The wolf howled with his mouth, the sound long and triumphant as cum dripped over Kagami’s hand and for a few glorious moments he is only Aomine Daiki with no voice in his head to fight. He basks in the glow, his hips thrusting out the last few drips of cum on mechanical instinct while the damp patch in Kagami’s shorts grows. The tingling in his limbs fades, the fluids on his back starting to feel gross rather than erotic.

Kagami kisses his cheek and Aomine grabs him and makes it a proper kiss with a slowly lazily licks of tongues against each other.

The Weretiger looks at the mess Aomine has made on the blanket and groans.

“We really gotta start getting to bed on time.”

Aomine doesn’t mention that for anyone with enhanced senses like them the couch already smells as seeped in sex as the bed does. With the wolf ‘fed’ post orgasmic tiredness sweeps over him. He snorts and wraps his arms around Kagami holding him tight before he can get up to clean. The thick smell of sex sticks to his entire body, making him even more attractive in Aomine’s eyes. He yawn, fangs already shrinking back to their usual size.

Aomine knows tomorrow he is going to regret falling asleep with cum cooling on him but for now he too highly prizes the hard-earned moments of peaceful post-orgasm sleep.


End file.
